Books, Boys and Bella
by I heart Venomous Tentaculas
Summary: Katie and her twin Bella have delt with the hand they've been given for 9 years, but when they get adopted by a family of twins what will happen? Will the twins ever talk about the past or will as they let the past be just that, the past? BxE COMPLETE!
1. RehabSorry

**AN: Hey everyone: There's a message on my profile that I will literally copy it here...Don't kill me.**

Hey Guys! Errr...I just have to say that...I'mdoingrehaononeofmystoriescauseitneedsitsodon'texpectanyupdatesanytimesoon...Everyone is going to ask me to repeat that aren't they? Okay: I'm doing rehab on one of my stories (said story has a note on it or will soon) so because of this don't expect any updates any time soon. I will keep it up but know the new one will be so so somuch better so just hold on tight, if I have any time I will update it on my progress or my other story but...It's kind of like a break I work on...so Sorry! Feels really bad Feel free to throw virtual tomatoes at me!

**The stuff below is nothing new...I just hit a dead end and decided...Let's try this again. I won't delete the story but, it's in rehab. Until It's done and it's not Brittany Spears ****or**** Lindsay Lohan so...yah sorry.**

?POV

I wondered why Bella and Katie had left so quickly, Katie didn't look so good and it was scary. From what I'd seen she was the rock of the twins, the one for Bella to lean on and for her to be so...scared was unbelievable. I looked at my brother and ne looked back at me, I gestured for him to go upstairs with me and he nodded.

"Esme, I seem to have forgotten something in my room and I need some help, may I go get it?" I asked the mother figure who was making our breakfast, she nodded but the look on her face told me that she knew that I didn't need anything, she knew I was worried.

We took one of the secret passages that we used to use to hide and we now use for spying. I heard one of the new twins, Katie start talking but I could only hear snippets, "When we were six he started beating us" "they had assumed that it was Renee beating us" "the mother beat us daily, the father raped us daily and we were slaves for the two girls". It kept on going until I heard some one collapse.

"Rosal-Rose where are we now? Katie needs to lay down," said Bella, I assume leaving the room, following after Rose who had said "Right this way". We knew that their life was bad but to have it this bad and not even done was a hiddious life to have hidden. I looked at my brother and he nodded, he understood that we had to find out the rest of it so I showed him the one secret passage way that only Esme and I knew, Esme having built the house and me because it was attached to my room. and then we almost finished listening to the story.


	2. Chapter 1 back from rehab!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! New Chapter one is Here. Enjoy. **

**P.S. I'm looking for a Betareader so if you're interested please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does though -sigh-**

Books, Boys and Bella Chapter 1

**Katie's POV**

Hi, I'm Katelynne Marie Swan but call me Katie, I am 16 years old. I have 1 identical twin sister. I was born in Forks Washington and I lived there for a few years of my life, enough to remember a little but not little enough to forget, unfortunately. I have been in a section of an orphanage for more than enough years. I have no friends except my sister, not that I didn't try but no one got me as much as my sister. I've lived in more homes than you have, unfortunately and am closest to my sister Isabella Marie Swan, we happen to have the same middle name because our dad was to lazy to think of a better one or to call us something he thought that our mom wouldn't approve of, so we got the same middle name. Last I checked he was the Police Chief of the small town of Forks and has come to our rescue more times than he should have. Due to many complications at birth my sister and I (being identical twin, looking the same, acting the same, dressing the same, etc.) both have a rare heart disease that was apparently passed down from Renee's (my mom) side and I, along with my sister, have a heart we weren't born with. Two heart transplants in the same day would just about kill a big town doctor but a small town doctor is worse. I pity the hospital and the nurses that were in the hospital. I have two other siblings but when we were born Renee took us and Charlie the other two. I don't know who or what their names are or who they look like but I sometimes wish I knew, but then again I don't. Because then they would have to share our problems and our hopes and our joys and our hearts. And that's just too hard. Today we are going to meet the new family we have been adopted into, again. The usual glamour has worn off on us after all the homes and a lot of abuse. The parents seem nice and they live just outside of Forks so we can do some digging on our siblings. But I think that this just might be the house we live in until we become adults. Bella thinks that the coolest thing about this family is that it's made up of twins. That the parents and the kids all are twins. Or close. Mrs. Cullen, who adopted us, says that one pair are part of a quadruplet but that the other 2 in the quadruplets disappeared years ago. I think that the worst thing is that there are 8 people and that means a lot of people that can figure us out. We try to keep our abuse a secret but if there's 8 people digging...

Anyway, as you might be able to tell Bella and I like to ramble a lot. Yes I do mean both of us. We are more or less exactly the same, except that Bella is slightly more optimistic and I'm, well, not. So you're stuck with a cynic. I think about the harder things in life while she thinks about the easier. The joys of being the younger girl. I have tried to protect Bella all my life but it's not goings so well. I can live with another two years though because as soon as I turn eighteen I'm out of there. With Bella in tow...well she turns eighteen five minutes later so it's not much of a difference. I keep rambling on don't I, and what was the reason of this...Oh ya to tell about our looks. Well I have fifty four scars on my body, with limp brown hair and dull brown eyes. Eyes that have seen to much and question the threat of every person. I limp slightly, well maybe not so slightly because usually on days that it's sunny I need a wheelchair. I hate to think that we're going to inconvenience someone now. Happily it rains a lot in Forks, so I don't have to worry about that. On my lower back I have a tattoo that says 'Together forever, don't ever forget' that I had done with Bella when we were 14. Bella at least doesn't have the limp but she does have scars on the ends of her fingers so she can't pick up a pencil and it hurts to type. She wraps her hands in gauze every week to keep some of the marks from hurting too much but she has to see a dermatologist every month. Her hair is limp also but that's just the sign of the orphanage's shampoo. Her eyes are dark brown like chocolate but her eyes haven't lost their spark, or all of it. We are quite the pair.

I really was excited for the first time in years to see my home again but there were also memories here that weren't the best like the house, I shuddered lightly but Bella sitting to my right on the airplane still felt me. I really hated interrupting her because she was reading a book, a new one we had gotten as a gift from the orphanage kids, because of the direction my thoughts had turned. That was another difference between me and Bella. I could sit there thinking to myself where Bella needed to be doing something like reading to pass the time. I smiled at her and looked out the window to my left. Bella had offered to sit in the middle this time. I was grateful.

When we touched down I was so nervous to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the father figure and Mrs. Esme Cullen, the mother figure, who had just adopted us and were picking us up before we went to the house to meet the kids. With great sarcasm in my voice I muttered "Joy" just as a large family of red heads passed. The mother shot me a piercing glare but I pretended not to notice and instead looked at my twin who was leaving the plane. Here goes nothing.

"You ready?" Bella asked me as we went through customs.

"Oh ya, we get to meet two people who are our new parents-ish, and we get to meet eight new siblings in about oh, half an hour. Yeah I'm completely and utterly calm!" Bella giggled.

I looked to see a sign that said 'Bella Swan and Katie Swan' to our left.

"Great, they're already here," I muttered under my breath, "Bella, look to your left."

"Katie, I really don't like this," Bella whined.

"Suck it up" was my genius response.

"Katie, Bella so good to see you. I hope that you had a good plane ride," Mrs. Cullen looked between me and Bella pointedly.

"Yeah, it was about as good as a plane ride can get." I wasn't afraid of heights but Bella was, and Mrs. Cullen knew this. Maybe that was why she let me sit by the window. I need to think of things like this sooner.

"Let's get going then." The blond man, Carlisle said, smiling at Bella. He led us to a black Mercedes and motioned for us to get in the back.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

We were driving around town to get to our new house when I suddenly said to Bella,

"Eyes closed," and we both closed our eyes. I think that Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen were starring at us because about half a minute later, when I opened my eyes, Mrs. Cullen said:

"Are you okay girls?!"

"Yep, we're totally fine Mrs. Cullen. Just some bad memories from that street. Thanks for asking though." Bella responded quickly, just as Mrs. Cullen told us to call her Esme. Again.

"You two should call me Carlisle also if you don't want to stick out like a sore thumb," He looked at Bella's hands when I gasped and Bella whimpered. "Sorry bad terminology," He apologized and Bella accepted it.

The car came to a complete stop and we jumped out and started up the long walkway to our new house, and our new family. And impending doom.


	3. Chapter 2 Back from rehab!

**AN: Hello! Chapter two is Back! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does though -sigh-**

Books, Boys and Bella Chapter 2

**Katie's POV**

As we walked up the driveway Esme was still shooting us glances-obviously about the drive when we suddenly closed our eyes. I thought it was nice that she cared that much about us because we haven't really had that many people who did, or did all the time. If your wondering, our past would explain it all, but I don't really feel like telling it all right here, it doesn't feel right to explain it. So here I am still going on. We walked to the door and then opened it, inside stood two blondes, a boy and a girl, one short black haired girl, with brown eyes, one brown haired guy, two guys with copper colored hair and green eyes and two more that looked really similar to Renee, with her curly, dark brown almost black hair.

"Introduce yourselves," Esme chided to all the twins.

The black haired girl stepped forward with the brown haired guy.

"My name is Mary Alice but I go by Alice and my twin here, is.." She never got to finish her sentence because the big brown haired boy that stood beside her, her twin I guessed, shook our hands and said "Emmett."

The next pair stepped forward, the identical boys, with copper hair and bright green eyes, one of them had me mesmerized.

"I'm Anthony," said the one I was looking at, then he gestured to his twin, "and this is Edward." They stepped back. Right now you might think I'm nuts to be watching all of this precisely but after years and years of abuse, you watch everything and everybody very carefully, all the time. Waiting for the strike.

The blonds stepped forward and I noticed...Emmett steal a glance at the girl and...Mar...Alice glance towards the boy, also. Maybe some inter-twin dating.

"Rosalie but call me Rose, please. I don't know what my mother was thinking when she named me."

The boy said something then. "Rose, I don't think she was. I think she was drunk and high," Rosalie snorted at this, "I'm Jasper by the way."

The last pair stepped forward. It was so amusing that they were doing this all together, in their twins, I thought. I also thought it looked choreographed. Then again, maybe it was.

Of all the people here they looked the most like us. I supposed that we were going to have to tell the entire group sometime about the whole truth about us...and my little problem. Of course our other problems-the hands and the limp, were going to be a big bridge to cross, especially at school, but we could make it. The things that were going to be really bad was that I had to write, or rather use a laptop for Bella and neither of us could do gym. If I ran I would fall, or stress to many mussels and get back into a wheelchair for 10-15 weeks. Bella couldn't pick up _anything_! And the thing that killed me was that I couldn't do anything about it, when it happened I mean. I wasn't there, well I was in the house but not in the room, or anywhere near it, either.

The girl in that stood in front of me stared at me for a long moment, a hard, unfeeling stare that seemed to pierce right through me to see all my secrets. I hated the feeling of this stare but I had had it so many times that I was just used to the feeling, the openness of the stare.

"Faith and Hope." The girl nearer to Bella spoke and gestured to her twin, the one in front of me was Faith, while the one in front of Bella was Hope. I had a funny feeling about those two, I don't even know why, it was like I knew them from somewhere but I'm certain that we've never met. Any way I decided that I would speak first while they stepped back.

"We're pleased to meet you. I'm Katie and this is my twin Bella. Unfortunately the only two ways you can tell us apart is with the permanent damages to our body and the way we act. Good luck!" There were some giggles out there, but not many. Mostly stony silence.

"If it's okay with you guys I think that everyone would like to ask a few questions, as long as you're okay with the questions, you don't have to answer any you don't want to," why does Esme always come to the rescue, why not, say, Carlisle? Esme led us to what I assumed to be the living room. We all sat and Esme ran to get some tea. Once she left it was quite awkward but as soon as she came back into the room everyone visibly relaxed. We started the questions soon after.

"What happened to you two, I mean one of you has your hands wrapped up and the other has a limp that is quite noticeable. It's slightly scary that you can project this picture that you're fine when you're obviously not." Faith started, not seeming to realize how blunt her question was. I looked around the circle of new people who where to be my family, or at least friends for the next two years. Usually it was the 'How old are you', etc. deal. I knew this family was different, but it was scary how she managed to put that all in two sentences. Alice looked a bit morose, Emmett looked curious, Edward and Anthony both showed no emotion, Rose looked affronted, Jasper looked pained-like he could feel every emotion that was out there. Carlisle was staring at Faith as Esme took a sip of tea, the remaining two were looking at us. Still staring.

"This is going to be a short version of our past.. But right now you need to understand that we decide not to talk about parts of our past, it's because we don't need to revisit our past. It hurts. And we've only just met you. That's going to be a trust issue for us." I started our laying our rules before we plunged into it to far. And I didn't want anyone to have a panic attack. Everyone nodded. Bella smiled at me, but it wasn't a smile that held happiness, it was a bitter smile, the only ones we were capable of doing. It was my encouragement, to continue through our life to tell these strangers what had happened to turn me and my little sister into sad old persons. To explain just a bit of who we were, and why. The first impressions of our life.

"Nothing leaves this room," said Bella, scaring everyone by talking. She continued at their nods of ascent. "We were born on September 13, 1987 in the early morning with our two other siblings to the parents of Charlie Swan and Renee Higginbotham. Renee took us and our father took the other two. We were born here in Forks and that was where our siblings stayed, as Charlie was a police officer."

"Renee took us to California and as we got older, about 3 we moved to Phoenix for the hospital. Renee met someone, they got married. We got more heart problems, Renee died. The guy ran off, and we went to an orphanage. We ended up in a few more houses, and now here we are, back in Forks, looking very different. End of story," I ended gloomily. Then Bella had a panic attack. Once she was fine (and I was assured of that multiple times) we continued.

Faith and Hope looked very different when Bella and I mentioned our parents and when we mentioned having two siblings, something that looked a lot like their names came into their eyes.

Faith and Hope showed us to our rooms, after all the questions. I was slightly nervous about them, but I had figured this was a better time then tomorrow to get over my fear of them. They led us back to my room (in case you didn't realize this, we each have our own room!) then sat us both down on the bed and walked towards the door, a single question arrived for us in the time it took to get out the door.

"You were born here, in Forks right?" Faith questioned. We nodded, they left then, because it was curfew.

Esme and Carlisle work the house much like a boarding school to keep all ten of us under control. Tomorrow we learn the stories about everyone. Apparently it's very boring, I don't know. I just hope the weather man's wrong and it's not sunny tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3 Back from rehab!

**AN: It's my birthday on Sunday so please please review.**

**Another note. I have finished this story and am going through it looking for mistakes. It will be up soon. Bye**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does though -sigh-**

Books, Boys and Bella Chapter 3

**Katie's POV**

I was in a dream and I knew it because I was revisiting the worst night of my life, and there was nothing I could do but scream bloody murder. And it wasn't waking me up, so for the what felt like nine thousandth time in my life it wasn't helping. So what did I do before in my nightmare of life, wait. And so I did. I just waited. The moments kept coming and I kept silent, knowing that I could make it if I just held on until morning. Then I heard a scream I knew too well, Bella's. All of a sudden I was wide awake and ready to jump up at a moment's notice, which didn't go so well with the weather and all the people around my bed. All five of them.

Carlisle, Anthony, Edward, Alice and Rose were standing beside my bed in their pj's. I looked at them for a second before grabbing my wheelchair, with help, and rolling to Bella's room.

Equation Number 1: Katie's bad dream plus Bella's bad dream equal little rest. Equation Number 2: Little rest plus Katie equals grouchy Katie. Equation Number 3: Sun plus grouchy Katie equals very unhappy Katie. Equation Number 4: Equation 1 plus Equation 2 plus Equation 3 equals very unhappy, mad, grouchy Katie. Caution!

Answer of these equations, don't get me any more mad on these days. And be careful. I can be a bit of a yeller by the end of Equation 4. That's my best advice.

Thankfully my sister wasn't dying of a panic attack, but she was in one and I found myself wondering why the doctor in the house wasn't with the patient. I shrugged it off and continued on with my attempts at calming her down, I was really the only one that could do it as she reacted badly with any males and people she didn't trust. I wasn't sure but I think that she trusted Faith and Hope for some odd reason, the same reason I thought that I did. They were both in there with Esme trying to calm her down, they seemed to have been up all night, by the looks of it. I set to work, rubbing her back in circles, like I always have and pulling her hair from her face. She had a high temperature so I called for wet cloths and continued with my attempts at help. Bella woke up forty five minutes later thanks to the help I had and we tried to go on like it was a normal accurance, which it probably was going to be.

I heard the blender going in the kitchen so I wheeled myself over there. My sister and I had a room on the ground floor so on days like today, when my leg has a mind of it's own, I could move around. Emmett was in the kitchen when I wheeled in and stared at me, his mouth full of bacon.

"What...Why...wheelchair...walk...yesterday...huh?" he said. He reminded me of Lucy at the orphanage when I first came in with my wheelchair. 'You were walking yesterday, if you can walk why are you in a wheel chair?' my answer 'Because it's comfy, duh,' and then everyone laughed because Bella was complaining about how uncomfy wheelchairs were last month.

"Because I can, duh." I waited a moment, then, "Do you see this leg, do you think _you_ could walk on it. Didn't think so. Just let it be." I got the glasses down for my sister and I and poured the smoothie. It was a Sunday thankfully so I didn't have to go to school and be the 'dork who has a sister who can't write and who can't walk at all'. It was never a pretty sight when they said that to my face. Let's just say a trip to the nurse was in order to the kid who said it.

I poured the smoothie and got a straw for Bella and I. Emmett looked at me like I was insane for the second time in two minutes. Cue stupid remark with cutting answer. Three...Two...One.

"Why are you having a smoothie when you can have _bacon_? _Bacon_," he said swinging the bacon in front of my face.

"Because I am vegetarian. I don't eat pigs," Emmett gasped and I snickered, "I did it at the orphanage because no one else would finish the smoothies. Old habits die hard, I guess." My voice became melancholy as I said this fact. It was true, old habits do die hard.

"Bella! A wonderful raspberry-blueberry-strawberry smoothie is here for you! Come and get it!" I yelled and Emmett who I was standing by held his ear and whimpered. I guess I can yell pretty loud when I want to, moh ha ha ha!

Bella walked into the room in that moment with Faith and Hope at her sides. It was like they were bodyguards, saving my sister from all the evils of the world. Too bad we had already seen most of them.

After we had finished our smoothies we ran to get better dressed for going out, to do some detective work on our siblings. I didn't know if they were girls or boys or one of each so I just said siblings. Last night we had decided to go first to the hospital to see if they knew anything about babies born on the day we were born or the day before.

Unfortunately that information was confidential so we didn't yield any stuff there, the next stop was the library to see if they had any newspapers of that day, with the birth or death section, again, nothing. And then we had to go back for lunch and stories, because none of the other places to check had wheelchair accessibility. Pity, they would get so many more customers. Well maybe not as I'm the only one with a wheelchair here, except when Bella decides to trip and then you're in for a couple of broken bones. (insert sigh here).

When we walked into the living room where the talk was going on we seemed to have ran into some kind of fight, a sibling fight. Faith, Hope, Anthony and Edward vs. Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. It was also quite non-verbal, so we couldn't hear what they were arguing about. As Esme and Carlisle walked into the room no one relaxed their position so I think it was beyond their control. Esme started.

"My name is Esme Anne Platt Cullen, I was born August 18, 1957 with my twin sister Darian. I have a job redecorating several homes throughout the area, sometimes I'll go out of town too, though. I had a suicide attempt that went wrong so I am unable to have children. I found Carlisle after my attempt, as he was my doctor and after my recovery we started dating, we married and then when the Chief died and left Faith and Hope in our care we started adopting."

Then Carlisle, "I was born on March 30, 1953 and, of course have a identical twin called James. I started my career as a doctor when I was twenty. I met Esme as my first major patient and with great happiness can I say that my doctoring worked!" He laughed then carried on, "We started dating and then when the Chief left Faith and Hope to us Esme and I made the decision that we liked kids and so we adopted more.

"Hope and I came here after our dad died at age 10. Esme and Carlisle were very happy to have us and helped us out when we needed it most, and Carlisle managed to bend a few rules and get us admission where we're not aloud to try and find our sisters. We had a great couple of months and then they sprung on us they were going to adopt more kids. Thankfully it was just Rose and Jasper but it took a few weeks to get used to having two more siblings. Then we moved here after Esme and Carlisle thought about adopting twins, because they were both ones. And we were eleven. And the rest, they say is history!" They ended together. It was really creepy.

Rosalie took the plate. "Jasper and I are the biological kids to Esme's little sister. She was not a good mother so we were given to Esme and Carlisle and eventually they adopted us. We're okay with it now but back then we weren't. I don't really have anything else to say."

Edward and Anthony were next. "Anthony-"

"And Edward-"

"Were born-"

"On June-"

"20, 1987-"

"Like you."

"They were-"

"Born in-"

"Chicago-

"And were-"

"Sent to the-"

"Orphanage-"

"When Esme-"

"Who was-"

"Restoring and-"

"Redecorating-"

"It found-"

"Us and-"

"Brought-"

"Us here." They finished, after they had given me a head ache.

Lastly...Alice and Emmett! "We are not going to do some crazy thing like that Emmett! Bella and Katie already have a head ache from them. Simply put. We were not wanted in the already too big McCarthy family so they sent us to Esme and Carlisle who they had known slightly between the moving Esme and Carlisle did before they settled in Forks, long before we were born. We have been here for 5 years."

"And this family meeting is done, go do all your own stuff now." Carlisle finished the meetings all the same way. I mentally communicated with Bella and we both decided that needed more sleep so we were going for a nap. I wheeled over to Esme to ask where my crutches were before filling her in to our plan to sleep for a couple hours. I just asked her if she would mind waking us up if we didn't wake up when she called. She agreed

"Thank the Lord that's all done, Let's go get some shut eye!" Bella said as she followed me into my room. She handed me my crutches as I got into bed and finally covered myself.

"I can't wait until the roles are reversed tomorrow, I hope." I said as a goodnight. But I still tossed and turned during the nap.


	5. Chapter 4 Back from rehab

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does -sigh-**

Books, Boys and Bella Chapter 4

I woke to find it very quiet and obviously not time for dinner, in fact it was 5:55. About 5 seconds, Bella comes walking in. I still can't believe that we woke up at about the same time.

It was seven minutes later when Esme came down to cook breakfast. Suffice it to say we scared her when we walked into the kitchen cleaned up and ready to go to school. Sadly.

"Good morning Esme," Bella greeted her as I started to get the ingredients together for our smoothie.

I was still in my wheelchair so that meant that it was sunny today, yipee. I was in a wheelchair for our first day of school. This was _not_ a good thing. I mean, when you see someone that's in a wheelchair what's your first response? Run away? Ignore them? Ask them how they got in one in the first place? Spread evil rumors about them? See what I mean, how you never want to be the new kid in a wheelchair.

Of course I still just have to be the one. And the rumors are going to be the same though, I would like to see the gossip girls get some better rumors. But apparently the Cullens all sit together in lunch because they all think that it's weird that Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose are together (I was right!) and that they all live in the same house. It's sad that people fear what they can't understand.

Next Saturday Bella has a appointment with the dermatologist in Seattle. I really need to remember that.

But now we just have to whittle down the minutes until 7:00. About 15 minutes. I think that I'll check my email, if that's okay with Esme, which it was.

I have one email from...the orphanage and one more from The Weather Network telling me it's sunny and one from..._him_. Shoot. Okay I'll forward this to the police station because that's what we're supposed to do with these kind of emails. I don't even want to read it but I have to see it. And he is just perverted. Ugh...gross.

Okay I'm done it's sent and I don't have to see it ever again. Breathe, breathe, _breathe_! There we go. Done.

5 Minutes, I'll go get in the car because this wheelchair is hard to maneuver. Thankfully I have Bella. I asked the drivers who we would go with because I can't drive today and Bella can't as a rule.

"Ummm...Edward? Who is driving, and who should we go with?" Edward was in charge of the driving to and from school. He would know.

"Faith will drive you two with Hope and Jasper. And then on the way back Hope will drive you with Faith. That's the way it is for the next week but I'll show you the schedule. The schedule was posted on the fridge and said:

Week One to School: (Drivers are underlined)

Alice, Emmett, Edward, Anthony, Rose

Faith, Hope, Katie, Bella, Jasper

Week One from School: (See above about Drivers)

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Anthony, Rose

Hope, Faith, Katie, Bella, Jasper

Week Two to School: (See Above)

Edward, Anthony, Emmett, Alice, Hope

Jasper, Rose, Katie, Bella, Faith

Week Two from School: (See Above)

Anthony, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Hope

Rose, Jasper, Katie, Bella, Faith

Week Three to School: (See Above)

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Edward

Hope, Faith, Katie, Bella, Anthony

Week Three to School: (See Above)

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Edward

Faith, Hope, Katie, Bella, Anthony

Week Four to School: (See Above)

Anthony, Edward, Faith, Hope, Alice

Rose, Jasper, Katie, Bella, Emmett

Week Four from School: (See Above)

Edward, Anthony, Faith, Hope, Alice

Jasper, Rose, Katie, Bella, Emmett

He gets ready a Month(!) in advance? That's crazy! Plus Bella and I are used to walking the four miles to our old school or in my case I would roll on sunny days.

In the car Bella whispered to me "I feel weird, like I'm missing something. I just can't think of what. And the feeling's not going away, like it's a puzzle I have to figure out. It's been like this all weekend. What do you think it is, and do you feel it?" I didn't know what and I hadn't really been paying attention to my feelings due to my leg so I shrugged it off.

When we (finally) got to school Bella and I had to go to the office to get our slips. Sadly most of the buildings had stairs so I would need help on these days. Bella handed me my schedule and I read it:

_Semester 2__:_

_World Geography_

_English_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_Gym_

Shoot! Carlisle said that he told them that it would be pointless to give us gym because we can't do it, at all. Why must they insist that we do do it?

Maybe I'll talk to them about it.

As I wheel inside, because Bella managed to help me hop up the stairs and set my wheelchair down, thankfully, I see a lot of plastic plants with a woman with (dyed) red hair and a name plate that says 'Mrs. Cope'. I wheel up politely and say

"Hello Mrs. Cope, I'm Katie Swan. I was wondering why my sister and I have gym last period, even though we can't participate? Was there some kind of problem?" She looks up shocked that there's someone talking to her that she doesn't know.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Big surprise, this desk is quite high, "I'm sorry but there is only one more class that has 2 openings and that is Spanish. And we need a doctor's note to stop a student from starting Gym." DR. Carlisle CULLEN called about us and you need a note. I swear that these people are insane! I guess we will just have to get a note from Dr. Fenakes when we go there next Monday to say that Bella can't do gym, but my being in a wheelchair should be enough to tell them I can't do it.

"How long are you in a wheelchair, dear. I need it in my records." Oh dear, here we go again.

"When ever it's sunny I'm in a wheelchair, unless I strain a few mussels. I have a very prominent limp otherwise." I hate it when they ask me that.

"Oh, well. Have a good, day dearie."

I got outside-with help, and got to my first class, World Geography where we went through the introductions. I hate being the new kids. Thankfully Bella and I share all of our classes, so it's not like I have to deal with it alone, and neither does Bella.

I managed to get to lunch no worries and the person I was walking with walked with me to the cafeteria, and got in line with me as Bella walked over to the Cullens' table with her bagged lunch. As I started to follow her, the girl, Jessica I think her name was, said.

"You don't want to go over there, the Cullens are all freaks. Beautiful freaks, but freaks none the less. They're all twins too, and some of them are together, together. I'll tell you about them. The brown haired ones, the girls, never say anything, they're mute. And then the blonds and the short black haired one and the body builder are together, and they all take drugs, even though they have a doctor in the house. And of course there's Edward and Anthony, Anthony is dating Hope and Edward is all alone, as is Faith. Is that your sister with them?" She seems to be the resident gossip girl.

"Yes, that's my new family. And I just have to say that Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Alice haven't taken drugs to my knowledge, in my presence. I don't think they do, or have ever. Or at least they didn't mention it. Bye, Nice to meet you!" And I wheeled to my new family. When I got there Emmett wants to know what Jessica said.

"So what'd she say? What'd she say?" He was bouncing up and down like a little girl-no like _Alice!_

"She said that Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett take drugs and are together. Anthony and Hope are together, Edward isn't with anyone, Faith isn't with anyone. They're all freaks, they're all twins, and Hope and Faith don't talk and are mute." We all burst out laughing then.

"The rumor mill is going to be going over board now because you sat by us. Enjoy it while it lasts!" Rose exclaimed, just as we were finishing our giggles, and then we went on to a fresh round of laughter.

After we had finished our lunches and had our books, Edward, Anthony and Faith and Hope showed us to our Biology room, which was theirs too, for this period. We got a slip signed by the teacher and he told us where to go. Bella moved the stool and I moved my wheelchair higher to see over the desk. I didn't know who was my partner but as soon as _he_ walked into the room I freaked, then when _he_ sat down beside me I had a panic attack. I could vaguely hear Bella tell the teacher that I needed to leave and that we'll go to the nurse. Someone helped Bella to push me and the teacher said something else before the panic completely cut off my hearing. And then I fainted.

When I woke up I found myself in a room with mint green walls, the really light color, you know? And Bella and Edward (or Anthony, I'm still not sure who is who) sitting beside each other. Mason (Edward and Anthony's last name before Cullen) was reading out loud and Bella was watching me and listening to it at the same time, but not really seeing me. It was 'To Kill a Mockingbird', the newest book we have.

"You don't need to stare at me all the time," my voice was a lot more raspy then I thought it would be, "And Bella, You-Know-Who is here!"

"You-Know-Who, isn't that a Harry Potter character? And why would Bella know that?" Awe, Mason is worried for Bella.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but are you Edward or Anthony? It's really hard to tell."

"Edward."

"Okay, thanks."

"You sat beside him and then you had a panic attack didn't you? Shoot, this is bad! Maybe you could move to some other period?" Bella was frantic.

"Wow, I usually would say something along the lines of 'How did he find us, no! No! NO!" That would be my first reaction to this if it didn't happen to me, "Not 'You have to change periods and figure out what happened.'"

"Will you tell me what's going on when we get home?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said but I had no intention of keeping my word on this.

"I'll go get your wheelchair, there's your crutches over there. Edward please help her!" Bella left and I was left with Edward.

"You like my sister, don't you. And don't deny what's true!" I could see it.

"Yes," He said and helped me get off the bed and handed me my crutches.

I swung myself over to the main office and down the steps so Bella wouldn't have to bring my wheelchair up them. Edward made sure I was okay there, then ran off to help Bella with the wheelchair. He was really fast, but when he returned with my wheelchair but no Bella I was worried. He opened the wheelchair and I saw a envelope with my name on it. I opened it and saw a note-

**K****a**_**ti**__**e**_

_I _**have **_Bell__a!_ **Come ****an****d **_**Ge**__**t**____**Her**__**,**_ **for **A _Price._ Ho_w __**is **_**Har****r**_y An__d _Elaina?

**J**_B._

That was when I lost it.


	6. Chapter 5 Back from rehab

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does -sigh-**

Books, Boys and Bella Chapter 5

**Katie's POV**

After completely freaking out, having a few panic attacks and hitting my head so hard I was dizzy, I, along with the rest of the Cullen Family, made it back to the house. Carlisle was home and checked me out, asking me things like 'Are you okay?' (to which I responded 'No') and 'Does this hurt?' ('YES!!') until he finally said I could use the phone. I immediately called the police, whose number I had memorized and told them the problem. Our conversation went something like this:

"Hello, Forks Police Station. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hey, it's Katie ...Cullen, I guess."

"Oh, hello Katie. Are you okay?"

"No. My day was horrible. Panic attacks and kidnappings are not great for the first day of school. My sister's gone, she was kidnapped by the notorious JB. Do you think you could add that to our growing pile of problems?"

"Yes, I can. I'll send someone over to talk to everyone at your house. When did this happen?"

"At school, after school hours. I sat beside someone I couldn't, had a panic attack. My sister came with me to the nurse, when she went to go get my wheelchair she was kidnapped. I went out with someone and he got my wheelchair. JB sent me a note too, I've kept it so you can see. Come soon."

"Take care Katie. Bye."

"Bye."

Then I told Esme and Carlisle that the police were coming to talk to the house. It was really hard to tell them that my sister was gone and that there was people coming to talk to us about it. They took it very seriously and called everyone down to talk to the police about it.

A male and a female arrive at the house ten minutes later. The female talks to me and I give all the details I can, by now I know the drill. It's not like it hasn't happened before, to either me or my sister.

The rest of the Cullens are up to the plate, first Edward, then Anthony, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Faith, Hope, Carlisle, Esme. But we're still missing someone, someone very important to me.

Faith and Hope help me into my room, they're silent but I can tell they're worried. Why, though, I can't tell. They always gave Bella and I the cold shoulder, when we were here, together. Again they ask me a question just as they leave, always leaving me wondering.

"Who were your parents again?"

I shake them off, Bella gives me strength and in turn I give her some, too. To be abused and to have him talk about Har- I stopped myself, I wouldn't be able to sleep if I thought about them, so young-I need to stop, it's not healthy, the doctor even said so herself.

I slept in knowing that my sleep was going to be bad and that I wasn't going to school tomorrow, that I could have at least one day to ponder about Bella, how I was going to help her against the infamous JB, well he was infamous in my books.

I had nightmares of the first time she was taken away, what was wrong with her when she got back to me, broken, hurt; she never was the same again, never the same jumping, happy-go-lucky eight year old. Never innocent again.

I woke covered in sweat and saw that it was one in the morning, I could at least go back to sleep for another few hours. Then next nightmare was of the last time I was taken away, the worst night of my life, before the police arrived and found out we weren't in a proper home. It was back to the orphanage for us.

Again I woke, but not alone. Rose and Alice were holding each of my hands and speaking to me in a soothing way-quietly. And the fact that this was 8 'o'clock in the morning made this even more impressive. To me at least. Faith and Hope were in the background arguing about something. Once they realized I was awake Rose and Alice stopped holding my hands and speaking to me and Faith and Hope came over to my bed.

"Hello," I said, my throat sore and my words scratchy even as I said that two syllable word.

A chorus of "Hello"s and "Goodmorning"s make their way to me as I sat up in bed.

I spoke first, "How loud was my screaming and for how long was it going for?". Nice, Katie, the first thing that you say after the first night when you're sister is god-knows-where is "How long was I screaming and how loud," or something like that. It makes it sound as though you don't care about her at all. 'But I do,' I argued with the little voice in my head, 'It's just that it happens too much for it to be interesting. I do want it to be over soon, but what would happen if I -or Bella for that matter- worried all the time about each other when we got kidnapped. We know what happens and what we do when we each get back. It's not as if we don't care, it's just not exciting news now.' I must have said that out loud because I got a few weird looks at the moment I finished and saw Faith and Hope share a look and Rose and Alice look at me and then the latter two said at the same time "Girls day to talk!" all excitedly. All the guys that had just walked in groaned and Carlisle said, "Don't burn the house down and don't defile the house beyond what you can fix by tomorrow. Understood?" and Alice and Rose nodded vigorously and Faith and Hope looked seriously upset at the fact Carlisle was agreeing to this.

After all the boys were shooed out of the house by a very ecstatic Alice all of the girls came back into my room and waited. Apparently a secret signal passed through them and Rose started.

"Look, I know that you've been through a lot and I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, and neither is Bella, in this house. A lot of the kids here went through it so just don't worry. That's why Esme and Carlisle brought most of us in. I was raped, by the man picked out to be my fiancé and also abused, Jasper was just abused –thankfully-, Faith and Hope were the only ones safe from it and that was just because they went straight from a responsible parent to their god parents. Edward and Anthony were just toys to their mother, and their father abused them. Alice and Emmett were put in an orphanage until the orphanage kicked them out onto the streets, then they accidentally wandered to their parent's home where their parents immediately stuck them with Carlisle and Esme and then there was you two." I winced when she said two.

"Why are you telling me this, I mean, doesn't it go against the stereotypical rape victim to talk about the fact that they are a rape victim. I mean I don't even like to talk about any of my life," Then I muttered under my breath, "Not that it's very happy."

"Katie, look. We want you to have at least a normal year, whatever you're normal is.(**It's from this Tylenol commercial – Let us help you get back to normal, whatever you're normal is. HAHAHA, okay shutting up now. I'm done:)**) And who or what ever is doing this to you isn't helping you in the least. Are you going to a therapist?" I shook my head, "Then we're either going to bring you to one or be one, because girl, you need it bad."

"I don't know if I can do it, though. And with therapist, it's hard...after I figured out it turns into 'the rapist' if you divide it into two words." I waited a few seconds for them to figure it out, and when they did they all gasped. "And the fact that I can't seem to trust _anyone_ except Bella, who was my saving grace, the one who helped me help her sometimes. It's just so hard..." I ended there, not knowing what else to say to explain the difficulties I had with trust, after 3 houses of abuse and later-rape, I couldn't just trust anyone right off the bat, I had to be with the people for about 3 months. And then they all abused that right that I gave them. They all threw it right back in my-our faces.

Hope spoke up, for the first time since Sunday. The question she asked threw me right off guard and made me scared for the first time in few years. "Would it help if your other siblings where there to help you through it?" The question nearly brought me to tears. Our siblings were the only ones, other than Bella who brought me through the hardest moments of my life. The thought that I couldn't leave the rest of the quadruplets without me. I couldn't turn it into a group of triplets. It was another way to encourage Bella through it, too.

"What do you mean? My siblings aren't here and my sister and I have no idea what to do about that. It's not as though you can simply walk into the hospital and access those records, believe me, I tried. I mean, we tried." I ended in a panic. Faith spoke, looking at me with strong eyes, eyes that can look hard or in pain, as they seemed to have a lot.

"Yes," she said slowly, "But if your siblings are already here then you don't have to worry much."  
I finally figured out the puzzle, the one Bella had mentioned in the car. We were with our siblings, our sisters, and it felt weird to be with them and not know what-who they were.

"You're our sisters, you're the rest of the quadruplets. Wow..." Wait until Bella hears this, whenever she comes back.

"So why are you telling me this now, and not say, when Bella was here?" I said sharply.

"Well, we wanted to know what you were like, and we needed to be sure that you really were our sisters."

"And it just seemed to be the right time, now." Faith ended for Hope with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll tell. But only if you don't pity me or...tell me that I shouldn't have thought that then, it was the past." At all the nods I started.


	7. Chapter 6 Back from rehab

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does though -sigh-**

Books, Boys and Bella Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View**

It felt as though I had been here days, but knowing what usually happened to me, it could have been minutes, or hours. I lose complete track of time when I'm gagged and blindfolded. Again.

I hope that Katie is okay, though. She always gets so worried when I get back, after all of the things they've done. All of the families.

I don't really know what's going to happen right now, they always change the way they do this each time. It's never predictable.

After what felt like three hours later, the blindfold was taken off.

"Ah, Bella. Nice to see you've come back to us," He spat at me, my name –seemingly- a flame, a curse on his tongue. No big surprises there, they never bothered to call us by our names, it was always Marie K. or Marie B. or 'Girl!' or other unmentionable things.

He removed my gag as other men I knew came out from around the boxes in the warehouse I was in.

"It was simply too good an opportunity to miss! You, all alone with no one around you, no witnesses. You don't think we could just leave you alone, did you? Foolish Bella," He sneered at me and I bit my tongue. Anything I said could end up in a harsher punishment. The punishments were harsh as they were, but if they were more angry...It was never good for me.

Another man I knew came out and wrapped my hands and feet in duct tape, securing it to the pole behind my back. I swore as the men all pulled out cases of whiskey and beer and other alcohol products. They were going to get drunk before punishing me. Their words seemed to penetrate me as they drank, getting more and more drunk, more and more suggestive, until the one that brought me here started it. He ripped my clothes off and started the deed. Him.

It seemed like days as each of the men took their turn, punishing me for all the things I 'did', or my sister 'did'. It seemed as though it was never going to end. And I had the feeling that unless someone rescued me, it wasn't. Katie often said that we must have done something really awful before to merit what we get now. Katie. She was the only thing that kept me going back when I was first hurt and that really meant a lot. She was the only one I could really trust, the only one I really kept living for and I figured that I was really the only one that she lived for, too. That and our siblings.

I was numb. There was nothing there, nothing. There was nothing to do either. Just wait. Eventually they stopped, and I was quiet, still numb. I felt something else drop next to me. A human, a body. That wasn't moving. I almost screamed, but stopped when it groaned. It had brown hair. Katie! Why, oh, why ME!

"Hey Bella, why are you looking at me like that? You're a piece of junk. How could anybody like _you_, of all people. Does Edward know that you're a piece of shit, yet? Should I tell him? Of course. Don't worry you're story will be out soon, and then everyone will hate you." The relief of seeing Katie was gone, filled with despair. It had to be a dream, didn't it?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A body dropped next to me, for real this time, and it was a girl, with brown hair. But it wasn't Katie. I wasn't sure I could face her now, and yet I really needed to, too. I wasn't sure what to do. She had darker hair then me and my twin but her chocolate eyes were the same. It was either Hope or Faith, and I could never tell them apart so I'd just have to wait until she spoke.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

There was no one close now. And Hope had woken up and talked, she hadn't been raped, thank god, but it was a close call. She told me all about us and them, of course. And how Katie was arguing with herself. 'I wonder if she does that every time I'm gone?' And how Katie had told the entire story to these people, who were our family some in every way but blood, some in all ways, including blood. We talked and slept and cried. We had been here for a week. I think it was the worst for Hope, she had never gone through anything like this before. It was a harsh reality for me. Again.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Apparently another couple days later we got another visitor, and it wasn't my twin, sadly. It was Faith. She had gotten herself kidnapped. She asked a whole bunch of questions before I was taken away. I answered her as well as I could. Especially with the whole Harry-Elaine thing. It was a bit messy. I told her that she could ask Katie anything I couldn't tell her. It was my weird twin thingy acting up. The conversation went kind of like:  
"Hey, Bella. Why does Katie go white and refuse to speak to anyone about Harry-Elaine?

"Because she hasn't gotten over that chapter of her life yet. It was really hard for her."

"Why, though? I don't get it."

"You can ask Katie when she gets here then."

"What?"

And then I was gone.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Katie popped up a few hours later, after bargaining for her sisters. She was used and then sent to us.

Faith tried to ask about Harry-Elaine but she shut us out. Too bad.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

We were rescued! By some random police people and Edward and Anthony and this dude called Jacob (Who Faith has a crush on!) and another totally hot guy named Seth. And of course Charlie, our dad! He's alive and was broken out of his jail, his holding cell was right next to ours! It was really cool to go back to Forks, and to know that we didn't have to worry about the evil people we knew in the world.

That's it. The end. Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 7 The end!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does, though -sigh-**

Books, Boys and Bella Chapter 7: Epilogue

**KPOV**

This was it. It was the end, and the beginning. It was the end of one chapter of my life and the beginning of another, of my new life as a married woman, to the love of my life. The white dress seemed to make it to the background as I watched my sisters walk down the isle, Bella with Charlie, Faith with Jasper, Hope with Carlisle. I began my walk down the isle, shining with a pride. A pride that showed that even a rape victum can come out happy, even a girl with a miscarriage at 14 can be happy. As I looked into the eyes of my love, with the light shining in my eyes, that just wouldn't be put out. I zoned into the wedding.

"Do you Bella Swan Cullen take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen as your lawful wedded husband, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" said the vicar, who was all of Alice's doing.

"I do, with all of my heart."

"And do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Bella Swan Cullen as your lawful wedded wife, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all of my heart."

He turned to the next couple

"Do you Hope Arianna Swan take Anthony Edward Mason Cullen as your lawful wedded husband, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all of my heart."

"And do you, Anthony Edward Mason Cullen take Hope Arianna Swan as your lawful wedded wife, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all of my heart."

He now turned to the second last couple.

"Do you Faith Ariadne Swan take Jacob William Black as your lawful wedded husband, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all of my heart."

"And do you, Jacob William Black take Faith Ariadne Swan as your lawful wedded wife, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all of my heart."

He turned to me, I took a breath.

"Do you Katie Swan Cullen take Seth Harold Clearwater as your lawful wedded husband, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all of my heart."

"And do you, Seth Harold Clearwater take Katie Swan Cullen as your lawful wedded wife, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all of my heart."

And that was it. We were done. I had done it, Bella had done it. All with the help of books, boys and Bella.

We had Survived.


End file.
